Fire in the Sky
Fire in the Sky: World War I is a fictional diary written by David Ward. It is the eighth book in the I Am Canada series. The book was published in September 2013 and translated into French in February 2014. Dedication :"For Tim Rourke — a man of honour" Book description Original= :"The German planes came straight for us. Five hundred feet away they broke formation and roared past without firing a shot. A moment later they came around again, now on our tails. I opened fire and flitted from side to side to make a more difficult target. With one more glance behind, I banked sharply and opened fire as they passed by. One plane was so close that I could see bullet holes appear on its tail section. ⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻ After just weeks of training as a pilot, Paul Townend heads to England to fight the Germans in The Great War. He learns fast, downing enemy planes in frantic dogfights. But how will he fare when his squadron is set upon by the infamous Red Baron?" |-| French= :"Les avions allemands ont foncé droit sur nous. À 500 pieds de nous, ils se sont séparés et nous ont dépassés à toute vitesse, sans tirer un seul coup de feu. L'instant après, ils sont revenus et nous ont talonnés. Les Allemands ont ouvert le feu et j'ai fait pencher mon avion d'un côté puis de l'autre pour qu'il soit plus difficile de me viser et de m'atteindre. J'ai jeté un autre coup d'œil derrière moi, puis j'ai viré sec à bâbord et j'ai ouvert le feu en direction de l'Albatros qui me dépassait. Il était si près que j'ai pu distinguer des impacts de ball dans sa queue. ⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻ C'est la Grande Guerre et après seulement quelques semaines d'entraînement comme pilote de chasse, Paul Townend est envoyé en Angleterre pour combattre les Allemands. Il devient rapidement un excellent pilote et réussit à abattre quantité d'avions ennemis au cours de combats acharnés en plein ciel. Mais va-t-il s'en sortir quand son escadrille sera attaquée par l'infâme Baron rouge?" Plot Characters *'Paul Townend' Author Editions Fire-in-the-Sky-Fr.jpg|''Combats en plein ciel'' French edition (February 2014)https://www.amazon.ca/dp/1443133000/ Acknowledgements :"The publisher wishes to thank Janice Weaver for her attention to the factual details, and Dr. Terry Copp for sharing his expertise. Thanks also to Steve Beth Suddaby, author of "Buzzer Nights: Zeppelin Raids on Hull," for his detailed notes on First World War aircraft." :"Special thanks to my brother, Philip Ward, and Les Westlake, for their research and commentary; also to Stan Steiner for his encouragement in writing. The Canadian Museum of Flight in Langley, B.C., was an excellent resource and so helpful throughout the project. Also, thanks to my editor, Sandy Bogart Johnston, for her meticulous pursuit of strong writing and accuracy of information." References See also External links *[http://www.scholastic.ca/iamcanada/books/fireinthesky.htm Fire in the Sky on Scholastic Canada] *[http://www.scholastic.ca/editions/livres/collections/aucanada/livres/combatsenpleinciel.htm Fire in the Sky on Scholastic Canada] (French) Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:Fire in the Sky Category:I Am Canada Category:I Am Canada books Category:Books by David Ward